Otra Típica Historia de Cuentos de Adas
by Naru Chica Hautica2
Summary: esta historia se sitúa hace muchos años, cuando los hombres eran hombres y usaban pelucas ridículas con mucho maquillaje esta es algo Jiraiya mezclado con Kakashi y un poco de Orochimaru así que imagínense el resto, muxas lcuras, dejen reviews ...


Bueno, soy Naru Asakura … para decirles que este fic no es mío, si no de una amiga mía ke me pidió que le subiera esto … xDD es realmente enfermo y chistoso … así que leanlo … me despido …ehm y kiero pedir disculpas por los fics no actualizados … pero vienene sorpresas iaa?? TOT soi una artista no me presionen!! … xD .. en fin .. cuidense .. disfruten esta cosa

ADVERTENCIA: en este fic nadie sabe su sexualidad pero olvidaos q habrá yuri... bn un poquito ¬¬... esta historia se sitúa hace muchos años, cuando los hombres eran hombre y usaban pelucas ridículas con mucho maquillaje esta es algo Jiraiya mezclado con Kakashi y un poco de Orochimaru así que imagínense el resto

SE ME OLVIDAVA: los personajes no son míos, solo los rapto y hago que se violen entre si, lo gravo y lo vendo por Internet

Otra típica historia de cuentos de hadas (Sanku Takashi Uchiha)

Comenzad con la carnicería -

Hace muchos años caminando por el continente asiático , cruzando petrusca , doblando por los montes cacahuates y cruzando por el mar "si me cruzas te mato"(n/a: todos estos nombre han sido cambiados a lo largo de la historia gracias a Dios , pero de que existieron, existieron me lo dijo la niña del entre techo) llegamos a un poblado llamado... Atlantis ... o.o ...mierda tenia el mapa al revez ¬¬...bn retomemos todo de nuevo pasamos por petrusca cruzamos los montes cacahuates en la mitad del mar "si me cruzas te mato" girando a mano izquierda avanzando unos pasos ahí esta konoha un pais que poco a poco progresa ... Tsuunade la reina de konoha esta esperando a sus estúpidos guardias, en eso entraron 4 hombres encapuchados

Tsunade: identificaos pedazos de mierda muy bien conservaos –el mas alto de todos se saco la capuchas un hombre de pelos parados y blancos tenia un ojo tapado y la boca también el único ojo visible se veía cansado

X: mi nombre es kakashi hateka kaki... comandante de la guardia de konoha un gustazo-giño un ojo, el siguiente se descapucho tenia una coleta alta y una polera negra que decía "100 vago"(n/a: yo quiero esa polera TTOTT /shikamaru : nunca la tendrás es mía-la abraza posesivamente /n/a: eso lo veremos ¬¬)el joven ya no tenia su polera y tenia un ojo morado

X: yo ...soy...shikamaru...nara...aran...y...espero...que...todos...vosotros...os...muráis..¬¬-el pobre chico asta se cansaba al hablar. El 3ro se descapucha mostrando una roja cabellera y unas ojera que dicen al mundo "hey puedo matarlos "a estas personas las llamamos gaara

Gaara: mi nombre es gaara de la arena sarita 4 – dijo dando una reverencia, el ultimo se saco la capucha y se vio vestido entero de verde

X: mi nombre es robin hut, robo a los ricos y también a los pobres – dijo eso en forma heroica ´

Todos : ¬¬

Robin: que????

Stunade: os as equivocado de país pedazo de mierda bien conservada ¬¬

Robin: o lo siento-se retira, al igual que los otros

Stunade: hey ustedes tres vengan-los tres temblaron y se giraron sobre sus tacones (n/a: si usan tacones -.-) -me pueden explicar que es esto-dijo señalando un montón de persona muertas

Kakashi: yo se...-Tsunade lo mira intrigada -son muñecos de plástico -

Stunade: pedazo de mierda bien conservada son personas y estan...-se le alumbra la cara- muertas

Gaara- quiere decir que están- se alumbra la cara- muertas????

Tsunade -solo yo puedo alumbrarme la cara ¬¬...¡¡¿como permitieron que muriera tanta gente?!! ¬¬

Kakashi: lo que sucede es que estábamos asiendo un plan cuando una gata se nos acerco y dio a luz mire -le mostró un canasto con una gata y muchos gatitos- ella se llama putina ,el se llama gigoló , el bush , ella britney , ella comediante , el ramen, el Carlos cuarto , ella chocolate y por ultimo Micifuz - Tsunade miro a los gatitos

Tsunade: por su error me quedare con Misifuz ¬¬

Kakashi: no Micifuz es mío TTOTT

Tsunade- lo siento ahora es mío ¬¬

Kakashi: Micifuz … TTOTT

------------en otro lugar----------------------

unas chicas cantaban desfinadamente

sakura e ino- gaby...coca-cola...lago..y un vaso con agua shashan ´(n/a-aprobecho de promocionar mi disco odiputse.. en el encuentras canciones como esta: gaby –coca-cola-lago-y un baso con agua . en la mejores disquerias del pais de konoha )

en ese apareció alguien muy misterioso ...

x- hola seres humanos...adoradme ¬¬

narrador: te dije que tenias que ser misterioso ¬¬

x- esto es lo mas misterioso que puedo ser ¬¬

narrador: queridos lectores esperen un momento...

comerciales

si tienes hambre come galletas conis

mmmm deliciosas

50 de colesterol no apto para cardiacos

fin comerciales...

narrador: aparece el hombre misterioso ¬¬ con un gran chichón...-el narrador mira el chichón de Sasuke- o mierda ese chichón tiene el porte de las tetas de Tsunade 0.0

--------------------donde Tsunade----------------

Tsunade- Micifuz, espera aquí tengo que ir a alguna parte- Tsunade se retira ...

------------------------donde el hombre misterioso-------

bueno...continuemos

x: miren ...miren -dice el hombre misterioso mientras mueve su capa- soy un vampiro...miren miren ...tengo capa de vampiro... colmillos de vampiro... y peinado de vampiro- dice mientras se toca su cabello

sakura- pero sasuke-kun tu siempre a tenido ese peinado..

narrador: ¬¬ que mierda les cuesta entender que el es un hombre "misterioso "

x- bueno ya saben todos mi identidad ¬¬

sakura- lo siento ;W;

narrador: no importa tu seguiras como hombre misterioso hasta que la autora me ordene lo contrario

x- quiero hablar con esa autora ¬¬

narrador: ella en este momento se encuentra muy ocupada ¬¬

-------------en nuestro mundo-------

autora- konga konga konga!...-decia mientras bailaba la konga con unos ancianos

-----------en el fic con el hombre misterios ---------------

x- exijo que me des su numero!!!

Narrador: ¬¬...no creo que la encuentre en casa pero bueno su numero es 666-666

x- y el codigo de la ciudad???

Narrador: 666 ¬¬

x- bueno ¬¬ - el hombre misterioso saca un celular azul y empieza a llamar

...en nuestro mundo---------------

el patito chiquito no quiere ir al mar

por que en agua salada no sabe nadar

autora- mochi mochi?-contesto (que les pasa con mi tono de llamadas he? Es originalmente lindo ¬¬)

_x- buenas se encuentra la señorita...-le pasan un papel-sanku...kainu...tenten..takahashi...higurashi...uchiha...hashí?_

autora-departe de quien ¬¬

_x- digale que el maravilloso sasuke uchiha la llama _

autora- que quieres ahora sasuke ¬¬

_sasuke- lo que sucede es que ya todos se han enterado de que soy sasuke y no tiene sentido que me sigan diciendo que soy un hombre misterioso ¬¬_

autora- mira sasuke si yo digo que uses faldita, usas fladita me entiendes?? ...es decir que por la puta madre que si yo digo..ERES UN HOMBRE MISTERIOSO,¡¡¡ ERES UN HOMBRE MISTERIOS ME ENTIENDES!!!!!!

_Sasuke: O.o .. s…si _

Autora- que bueno que nos entendemos chaito sasuke-kun -cuelga-

-----------en el mundo del fic con el hombre misterioso---------

Narrador: y que te dijo ¬¬

x- que iba a estudia mi caso -.-

narrador: bn sigamos con la historia -.-

sakura- y que se supone que debemos hacer ahora?????

ino- pero frentudita que no leiste el guion?????

sakura- es que no pude -///-

flash back sakura-----------

sakura- sasuke no…ahh…tengo…que…aprenderme…el..guion!!

sasuke- lo ases después

fin flash back-----

ino – y después o.o??

sakura- pues -///-

flash back---------

sakura- itachi...dejame aprenderme el guio...a...onegai...

itachi- despues

fin flash back----

narrador: y despues ¬¬

sakura- bn pues-///-

flash bak-------------

sakura: ahhh ...n...neji ahhh ...dejame...a...

neji- no...

sakura- ahh...pero

neji- no ¬///¬

fin flash back-------

ino- y después ¬¬

sakura- puessss -///- ………….. ya fue suficiente ¬¬

ino- bn ...como dice el guion -saca el guion- debemos gritar como niñas –ino y sakura se miran

ino y sakura- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!(grito de niñita)

sasuke- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!(grito de niñita)

ino- no sasuke tu tienes que gritar asi Graa. (gruñido masculino)

sasuke- a ya entiendo

ino- bn una ves mas -.-UU

ino y sakura- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (grito de niñitas)

sasuke- garr (gruñido mariconaso) – ino y sakura se miran o.o

ino- sakura, vamonos- se van

sasuke- no me dejen solito TTOTT

FIN----

¿Misifuz es hombre o mujer?

¿hay chichones tan grandes como las tetas de Tsunade ¿?

¿sakura habrá usado condones ¿?

¿y por ultimo quien es el hombre misterioso ¿?

Sasuke: creo que todos ya saben eso ¬¬

Sépanlo en el proximo capitulo

Sanku: hola!!...espero q os aya gustado el primer capitulo de este fic ...se los advertía si que no me culpen por buestro traumas sicologicos ¬¬

Cariños charly

---------sexcion especial---------

señor sin sentimientos (n/s:dejémoslo como el s.s.s) : bueno sanku no pudo venir por que esta jugando a las luchas con los ancianos así que yo comensare este estupido concurso si tu aciertas a una pregunta te puedes llevar a un personaje cual quiera que digamos nosotros y hases lo que quieras con el por una semana -.- - vos sin sentemientos – nuestra primera victima es sasuke uchiha ... sasuke como te llamas ¬¬

sasuke: ¬¬

s. s. s: no me culpes asi dice el libreto ¬¬

sasuke: primero con el hombre misterioso y ahora con esto... uchiha sasuke ¬¬

s. s. S.: que te gusta ase en tu tiempo libre ¬¬

sasuke: planear como vengarme de itachi ¬¬

s .s.s: tienes una gran vida social mocoso...tu comida favorita????

sasuke: los limones con sal ¬¬

s . s. S: amargado…¿que harias por esa persona que te llevaste a tu casa? ¬¬

sasuke: nada ¬¬

s . s. S: ¬¬...me presentas a tu hermano???

sasuke: O.o?

s . s. s : asi dice el guion ¬¬ ... pero sanku insiste en que le presente tu hermano ¬¬

sasuke : soy un vengador y quiero matarlo

s . s. S: y que no tengo sentimientos y quiero matarte ¬¬

sasuke : O.o?

s . s . s : se nos esta acabando el tiempo y la pregunta es

¿cuál es la autora favorita de sanku?

mayu shinyo

kodai kumi

rumiko takahashi

namie amuro

ninguna de las anteriores

s . s. S : solo una es la correcta y te puede quedar con sasuke ¬¬ ... ah, y sanku quiere mandar saludos a shi su hermanita , a hikaru la aridilla rebelde y a naru por sus 8 años soportándose cariños charly ... espero que me pagen por esto ¬¬


End file.
